


Unusual Behavior

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 9. Soulmate AU (You Can’t See Color Until You Meet Your Soulmate Edition)
Relationships: Colin Jost & Reader, Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Unusual Behavior

“Everything match?” A quiet voice asks Colin, making him pocket his phone as he stands.  
Looking her over, he nods. “Yep. The sweater looks really good on you.” He goes to immediately tuck her under his arm, but freezes.  
She pretends to not notice, rushing to his side. Wanting her big brother’s protection. “I think Casey bought it.” She tells him.  
He hums, as he locks the apartment door behind them. “Not surprised, he likes buying you sweaters and hoodies.”

As they get closer to his work, Y/N stops. “Are you sure I won’t be bothering anyone?”  
Looking at her face, he can’t bring himself to just say no. “I’m absolutely sure. Che told me that if I didn’t bring you, he would kill me. And when I asked everyone else they seemed really happy to hear you coming with me today.” They start walking again, making Colin sigh in relief. “The only problem you’ll have today is that you might have to share the couch with Pete.”  
Her face scrunches at the name, trying to remember if she met him. “I don’t think I met him, right?”  
“Right.” Colin confirms, throwing a glare at someone on their phone, who bumped into his sister, making her huddle closer to him.

“How’s Scarlett?” Y/N asks, suddenly as they enter the building.  
His face brightens at the mention of his soulmate. “She’s doing good. Filming got cut short, so she’ll be back here in like a month.”  
“That’s good. I know you’ve missed her.” Her observation, makes him flush slightly. And her next observation throws him for a loop, “What color are the walls now? They look like a darker grey.”  
His reply comes out as a stutter, as they get into the elevator. The closest she ever got to asking about color was if something matched.

He watches her with a close eye as they go to his office. She wasn’t acting any different, but the question just seemed so out of field to him.

“Y/N! How are you?” Colin watches as Che hugs his younger sister.  
She gently patted him on the back, a small smile on her face at the normal greeting. She was glad someone wasn’t treating her with kid gloves. “I’m alright. What about you?”  
“Well, if you’re brother had remembered to get the coffee, I’d be a lot better.” Che throws a playful glare at Colin, not really meaning it.  
“Sorry, but if it makes you feel better asked Pete to grab it for us.”

The office is silent except for the sounds of computers humming and the keyboard clicking for the next thirty minutes until someone Y/N had never seen walks into the office. She freezes at the sight of him, no one else noticing.

“Alright I got your stupid overpriced frappe, Che.” He hands the sugary drink over to him, before turning towards Colin. “A black coffee with creamer for you. And I’m guessing that the iced coffee,” The rest of the sentence dies on his lips when he finally looks at the girl sitting on the couch.

The office fills with color as the two look at each other. As she finally realizes what just happened, she looks away from Pete, her eyes landing on her brother. He’s wearing something that is nearly grey. “I’m going to go to the bathroom.” She tells him, before quickly standing up and leaving the office.  
Pete snaps out of it, setting the drink carrier that holds her drink and his on Colin’s desk. “Wait, please.” He says, following her out.

Colin stares after them in shock. “Oh my god.”  
Che laughs, “You get Pete as a brother in law. Have fun, man.”


End file.
